Statistics and Data Coordinating Center (S&DCC) Abstract The overall goal of the proposed research project is to establish the Statistics and Data Coordinating Center (S&DCC) for the Northwest/Alaska/Hawaii Center to Reduce Oral Health Disparities. Both the S&DCC and the Research Program Administrative Center (RPAC) will be based at the University of Washington School of Dentistry. The S&DCC will build on the strengths of an existing Biostatistics group that has a successful long-term track record in biostatistical methodologic research and collaboration in clinical dental research, as well as the expertise and extensive experience of Axio Research, a Contract Research Organization nearby in Seattle. In response to RFA-DE-08-008 issued by the NIDCR, the S&DCC will provide the scientific leadership in design and implementation of interventional research and the infrastructure needed for the conduct of multiple intervention studies and developmental research studies to address important oral health disparities. Five specific aims will be achieved: 1) Establish the infrastructure and develop Standard Operating Procedures for the S&DCC; 2) Create a reliable and customizable Web portal for communications throughout the Center; 3) Participate with the RPAC in training programs; 4) Assist the RPAC and Center investigators in the design and initiation of two core intervention studies and three developmental research projects, and ensure that IRB approvals are obtained before any patients are enrolled; and 5) Provide all biostatistical support for the implementation of all approved research studies, including the coordination of the Data and Safety Monitoring Boards. These specific aims will be achieved by a team of investigators with complementary sets of expertise and experience. The Director of the S&DCC will be Dr. Lloyd Mancl, who is currently the lead Biostatistician of the Data Coordinating Center of NW PRECEDENT PBRN and an active member of the Biometry Core for the Northwest/Alaska Center to Reduce Oral Health Disparities. The Data Management and Information Technology Support Unit of the S&DCC will be led by Ms. Alice Birnbaum, who is currently Deputy Director of the Data Management Unit of the data coordinating center of NW PRECENDENT and Director of data management for the Pediatric Anesthesia Quality Improvement registry. Together, these investigators have the necessary expertise and experience in all areas that are critical for the success of the Statistics and Data Coordinating Center for support of oral health research in the Northwest/Alaska/Hawaii Center to Reduce Oral Health Disparities.